Speedy's Sparks
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: The Teen Titans all have dates, well, everyone except poor Speedy. Aqualad, Mas and Menos are gone so he decides to take a walk while everyone's out, only to find a girl. What happens when computers and arrows start to mix? SpeedyxOC


Welcome! Another story by DudeYourAwesom8 and Soul of a Raven! Hope you guys enjoy!

OH! But before you read, there's just something you need to know before you start reading this story.

Scarlett is our OC. Just a brief thing: Scarlett has powers of computer technology. Meaning, firewalls, mouse tangle, viruses, stuff like that. Her outfit is a purple shirt showing her bellybutton, black short shorts, and purple boots up to her knees. Her hair is light brown, up to her elbows, bangs up to her eyebrows, and she can speak Spanish, but she doesn't fully. Scar's eyes are red and when she is contacted with anyone, she can know anything about the person. She wears goggles, kind of like Terra's but her goggles are like a mini computer. Her personality is like Star, Bee, and Kole put together into one.

This story takes place during DudeYourAwesome8's other story, "Beast Boy Who?" If you haven't read it, it's just how Raven and Beast Boy are about to get married but Raven losses her memory and blah, blah, blah.

So now that you know, you can go ahead and read!

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Teen Titans. We only own Scarlett/Jessica Sollaris.**

* * *

_Teen Titans East Tower in Steel City;_

"Hey Bumblebee," Speedy greeted as he entered the Common Room and saw Bumblebee sitting on the couch, "What's up?"

"Just making plans for tonight," Bumblebee answered, turning her head to face Speedy, "The guys want to head to one last dinner before the wedding."

When the last few words hit him, he got a little mad.

"Dinner sounds, uh, nice," Speedy said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's this new restaurant that just opened a few days ago," Bumblebee filled in, "I was going down to see Sparky when I saw it on my way."

"Well, hope you guys have fun," Speedy mumbled, leaving the room.

"Speedy, wait," Bumblebee said as he jumped over the couch, "I didn't mean-" She wasn't able to finish his sentence fully since Speedy walked out of the room. Bumblebee sighed, since Mas and Menos went for a visit to Guatemala and Aqualad went to Atlantis, Speedy's been the only Titan dateless. The other Titans tried to set him up with other girls, but none of them were good for Speedy. At this rate, Bumblebee thinks there will be no one for him.

"_Time for a walk,"_ Speedy thought to himself as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the tower.

When the other Titans went out for dinner, Speedy usually hung out with Mas, Menos and Aqualad. Since they left for a visit back home, he was all alone tonight. The weather out was cool, dark night, and a little windy, so Speedy though of walking through the park.

When he got down the path, by the playground, there was a monster as tall as a four story building, and a girl.

Speedy double-took, _a girl?_ What was a girl doing fighting a monster?

"_Nadie gana en contra de Scarlett_!" A girl screamed as she was attacking a tall monster. Speedy stopped and watched the girl. She was wearing purple boots and a purple shirt, black shorts, and her hair was light brown and long.

The girl's hands then glowed and a purple keyboard appeared in front of her. She hopped on and flew up towards the monster's head and started attacked it with some sort of power that was apparently a lot of damaged to the enemy. Speedy snapped back into reality. He ran towards the monster and the girl, took out his bow from behind, loaded three arrows in it, jumped up and shot the monster, freezing it.

"_Quién es usted?" _The girl asked as she floated towards the ground where Speedy stood.

"Sorry, don't understand that much Spanish," Speedy said as he tried to knock the frozen monster down.

"What are _tú _doing?" The girl asked again, using one Spanish word.

"Now, only if Mas and Menos talked like that," Speedy commented as the monster broke free from the ice and roared.

"More and less?"

"No time to explain if you don't see." Speedy took a different set of bows out and loaded them in. The monster pounded his fist on the ground, trying to aim for Speedy and the girl, but they quickly ran to the side where they dodged the attack. Speedy shot his arrows as the girl threw little monsters along with it and it both items hit the monster at the same time, sending him down and defeated.

"I didn't need any hero you know; I could have destroyed it on my own!" She yelled as they were finished.

"Hey, I thought I should been nice! Besides, it's my job to help people," Speedy yelled back.

"Well I didn't yell for any help." She walked up to his face as he done the same.

"You should be thankful for my help you know! People usually don't help others."

"Looks like I need to give you a medal for your work!" Scarlett shook her hands in his face

"Maybe you should!"

"I can't believe this! Some idiot you are!"

"Who are you to call me an idiot? I'm part of a famous team!" He pointed to himself as he yelled.

"Just because you're on some team doesn't make you a hero!"

"Well I'm so sorry!" Speedy apologized as he threw his hands up.

"You should be! Listen here, if I was able to hurt you so bad believe me I would," Scarlett said through her grinned teeth while poking Speedy on his chest.

Speedy circled one of his arms around her waist and quickly kissed her.

Scarlett pushed him away and slapped him, "That wasn't really nice." She turned around and touched her lips with her fingers as she looked down.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what I was thinking before," Speedy said, covering his face with his hands, "I'm in such a mess."

"We all have our bad days," Scarlett spoke softly as she still wasn't looking at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry again for the kiss," Speedy said as he walked up to her and turned her around.

"It's fine. Name's Scarlett."

"I'm Speedy."

Scarlett gasped as she started to jump up and down, "Didn't you work with Green Arrow?"

"Uh, yeah," Speedy answered, "We all used to work for someone, but then we grew up and went on our own."

"We?" Scarlett repeated as she stopped jumping.

"The Teen Titans," Speedy cleared, "We're the famous team in the universe."

"_Si_, I've heard of the Teen Titans. You _amigos_ all live in different parts of the worlds."

"That's right. What are you doing here in Steal City anyways?" Speedy asked as Scarlett walked over to a bench and picked up her laptop looking backpack.

"Well, I'm just traveling _Tierra_," Scarlett answered. She shrugged, "My home was getting boring so I thought I would hit the road."

"Listen, uh, you want to get some coffee? We could talk better there. I actually want to know more about you," Speedy admitted as he blushed.

"Oh, I see," Scarlett said, blushing too, "Um, that _sonidos-"_

"I know we just met and you might think I'm crazy."

"_No_!_ No_, I don't think you're _loco_. Coffee sounds, nice," Scarlett decided. Maybe hanging out with this man won't kill her.

"That's great! There's this coffee shop downtown and it'll be perfect," Speedy said as they started walking to the restaurant, talking on the way.

* * *

"Bee, at least drink something. Ever since we got here, you haven't touched anything," Cyborg said as he and the other couples arrived at the restaurant. They sat down at their table, having a good time all except for Bumblebee.

"There's something's bothering her," Raven said as she looked at her.

"It's Speedy. He walked out of the tower before I got to talk to him. I invited him to come, but he said he rather not," Bumblebee shared as she played with her food.

"It's just that he doesn't feel right when he comes out for dinner with the rest of us," Kid Flash explained as she shook his head, "I mean, he doesn't have a girl to hang out with like the rest of us do."

"Still, I don't feel right when we always have to leave him behind along. This is the first time he's all alone without Mas, Menos or Aqualad," Bumblebee added.

"I'm sure he's fine. Besides, that's him right there walking down with a girl," Beast Boy said as he looked out the window.

"A girl?" Everyone asked as they looked out. He was walking down the other side of the street with a girl. It looked like they were laughing too.

"Aw, our little Speedy found someone," Hot Spot commented as he laughed.

"Now will you eat something?" Starfire asked as she looked back at Bumblebee. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

"So he tells me to get lunch and I get lunch. If he didn't want me to get some fish then he should have said something!" Speedy shared at he and Scarlett were sitting at a table near the window. Scarlett hit him in the arm after he told the story.

"Ow! What?" Speedy said between laughs.

"You evil man! I can't believe you would think about yourself."

"Don't tell me you're a vegetarian," Speedy begged as he was smiling.

"Of course! When I was little, I used to have a bunny named Speedy," Scarlett began as she quickly took a sip of her coffee.

"Speedy?" Speedy asked, "Why does that sound familiar."

"Hey, I'm telling a story so no _pregunta_ until after I'm done! So anyways, when my bunny was running around in my backyard when I was little, I came home from school and saw him lying on the grass. At first, I thought he might be sleeping, but when I walk closer towards it, he's dead! A fox ate him up! Since then, I never ate meat," Scarlett told.

"So now back to my question. Why was your rabbit named Speedy?" Speedy asked as he took a bite of his donut.

"Because, it was _rápido_! Doesn't that make sense?"

"Yeah, but, could it possibly, oh, I don't know, be named after me?" Speedy raised his eyebrows up and down.

Scarlett blushed, "No, why would he be? I mean, I never knew you until now!"

"Yeah, but you remembered that I used to work for Green Arrow. Could this possibly mean that I have a fan sitting in front of me?" Speedy joked leaning closer to Scarlett.

She blushed harder, "_Me amiga _just loved to talk about you guys."

"So that does mean there's a fan sitting here," Speedy said. Scarlett rested her head on her hands that were on the table. Speedy and Scarlett were an inch apart.

"You want to _beso_, don't you," Scarlett whispered as she kept looking from his mask to his lips and back up to his mask again.

Speedy chuckled as he placed his hand under her chin and kissed her again.

**_THUMP!_**

Speedy and Scarlett jumped away from each other and saw Beast Boy and Raven on the floor near the doorway.

"Hi guys," Beast Boy greeted as he and Raven got up from the floor.

"What on Earth are you guys going here?" Speedy asked as he got up from his seat.

"Not spying on you like Bumblebee ordered us to do, that's for sure," Beast Boy said as he was elbowed in the ribs by Raven. Speedy face palmed as Scarlett giggled.

"Well, this is embarrassing," Speedy commented as he mumbled.

"Hi, I'm Beast-"Beast Boy started to greet as she shook hands with Scarlett.

"Garfield Mark Logan or Gar for short. Superhero name is Beast Boy. Favorite color is blue and green. Currently you are engaged and can't wait to get married to the love of your life," Scarlett said as she looked into Beast Boy's eyes and touched his hand when they were about to shake hands.

"Whoa," Beast Boy said as Raven raised her eyebrows in amazement.

Scarlett turned her head and faced Raven, "Rachel Rosalinda Roth or Rach for short. Superhero name is Raven. Favorite color is blue and you are starting to like green. Also, you're engaged and are nervous for the big day."

Raven and Beast Boy looked at Speedy who smiled and said, "She can learn small information about anyone when in contact."

"Sweet," Raven and Beast Boy said together again.

* * *

"Welcome to the Titans East Tower!" Speedy said as he and Scarlett walked into the Common Room where Bumblebee was sitting on the couch in her yellow night gown.

"Who's this?" Bumblebee asked as she turned off the television and walked over to the two.

"_Hola_," Scarlett greeted as she waved.

"Oh no, not another Mas and Menos," Bumblebee commented.

"Chill, I don't speak full _español_."

"Well, that's great. So are you new here?"

"Yup, she is so I asked her if she wanted to stay here for a while and she said she's be glad to," Speedy filled in. He took Scarlett's hand and started walking towards the guest room, "If you don't mind, Leader."

"Of course I don't! A friend of Speedy's can stay here as long as she wants," Bumblebee called after them. When they were going, she went to the kitchen to find something to drink.

Speedy walked in, walked over to where Bumblebee was, and snatched the drink out of her hand.

"Hey!" Bumblebee screamed.

"I'm going to kill you, you know that?" Speedy yelled as he pointed his loaded bow towards her. Whenever he was mad at someone, he would always point his bow at them, but he wouldn't really shoot it.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Bumblebee said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned around, not facing Speedy.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You had Raven and Beast Boy spy on me when you guys were done with your date!"

"You have no proof that it was me who sent them."

"Beast Boy told me so."

"I should have known," Bumblebee mumbled. She and Speedy then started yelling at each other.

"I just wanted to know who she was!"

"So you couldn't wait until I shared?"

"Speedy, I was only trying to –"

"Embarrass me in front of her? You know, I randomly kissed so I embarrassed myself enough!"

"You. Did. WHAT?" Bumblebee screamed.

"I was jealous, ok?" Speedy admit as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Jealous of what Speedy?" Bumblebee asked.

"I was jealous of everyone always getting to go out on dinners together while Aqualad, Mas, Menos and I are the only ones having to hang out together. I mean, even though we hang, I'm still jealous of especially you. You're married, and now you're about to move out of here and buy this fancy house, retire from the Teen Titans, and leave me in charge!" Speedy said.

"Speedy, I never knew that," Bumblebee said softly, "And I'm not going to retire and move out of here. Who told you that?"

"It just what always happens when someone gets married. They retire, start a family, and get a regular job."

"Well, I'm not going to do that. We made a promise that the Titans are going to live until our children take over," Bumblebee mentioned as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Speedy sighted as he placed his head in his heads. He was really messed up.

* * *

"_Si,_ and Speedy _es_ so _guapo_!" Scarlett said as she and her sister were talking on the phone. She was standing near the window in the guest room.

"_Sé que no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre_," Scarlett agreed with her sister with a sad face. She really did want to stay at Steal City, especially with Speedy. She knew her parents wouldn't allow being far away from home. [ I know I cannot stay here forever. ]

"_Mamá y papá van a matarme_!" Scarlett's sister, Jasmine, suggested that she talk to their parents and ask if she could stay. Being the oldest sister, Scarlett couldn't leave her family to take care of themselves. [ Mom and Dad will kill me! ]

"_Hola mamá, hola papa_," Jasmine gave them the phone and now she's going to have to deal with the yelling and screaming. Scarlett bit her lip; this wasn't going to work out great.

* * *

"Bee, why can't you just let her join the Titans? Having another person won't be that bad!" Speedy tried to convince as he and Bumblebee stopped arguing and sat down on the couch discussing if Scarlett could join.

"Because it's not my choice to have her join or not. I would love for her to be on this team, believe me, but Robin has to approve of it first," Bumblebee said.

"We formed this team without Robin!"

"That was because our main mission was to catch and stop Brother Blood. Once we were successful with that, Robin thought it was best if we stayed together."

"Ugh!" Speedy said, throwing his hands up in the air as he jumped up from the couch and paced around the room.

"Look, Speedy, just wait until tomorrow morning when you have to go to Robin's tower and fill out the forms for the wedding. While there, ask Robin if she can join," Bumblebee suggested, stopping Speedy by holding onto his shoulders.

"Alright, fine," Speedy said in defeat, sighing.

Scarlett then raced into the room, squealing. She ran over to Speedy and jumped on his back, hugging him.

"Whoa, Scar, what happened?" Speedy said, holding her hands that were tied around his neck.

"My _mama_ and _papa_ agreed for me to live here at Steal City!"

"Really? That's great!" Speedy yelled, spinning them around.

"Yes, Scarlett, you are very welcome to stay here at the Tower with us!" Bumblebee said, clapping her hands in excitement.

"_Gracias _Bumblebee!"

There was slashing heard from Aqualad's pool. Speedy stopped spinning as he carried Scarlett towards the pool as Bumblebee walked next to them. Soon, a head popped up, showing someone familiar.

"Miss me?"

"Aqualad!" Speedy and Bumblebee yelled together.

"Welcome back Buddy," Speedy said, letting Scarlett down and walked up towards his friend, helping him out of the pool.

"And who is this hottie?" Aqualad asked, after hugging his best friends and stood in front of Scarlett.

"Back off fish boy, I'm Speedy's," Scarlett said, giggling.

"Ouch, that hurt hottie, that really hurt," Aqualad chuckled, rubbing the stop where his heart is.

"_Nombre _Scarlett."

"Aqualad."

_"Mas y Menos, sí podemos!"_

"There's the twins!" Bumblebee announced.

_"Estamos en casa!"_ Mas said, sitting on the floor as he dropped his suitcase. [ We are home ]

_"Por último,"_ Menos said, falling backwards onto the ground, dropping his suitcase also. [ Finally ]

"Welcome home guys," Bumblebee said, picking up their suitcases and walked out of the room, talking their things to their bedroom for them.

"_Mas y Menos, si?"_ Scarlett asked, kneeling towards the fallen twins.

_"Si! Guien es usted?_" Mas and Menos asked together. [ Yes, who are you?]

"_Nombre Scarlett. Yo soy la nueva novia de Speedy." _[ I am Speedy's new girlfriend. ]

"_De Speedy nueva novia?"_

"_Sí, nos reunimos esta mañana." _[ Yes, we met this morning ]

"What, is it too surprising that I have a girlfriend?" Speedy asked, hovering over Scarlett and having his shadow over both Mas and Menos.

Mas and Menos looked at each other for a minute and then started cracking up. Speedy was mad and Scarlett and Aqualad laughed.

"Come on guys, it's time to hit the hay. Tomorrow, we've got a lot of stuff to do before Raven and Beast Boy's wedding," Bumblebee said as she walked back into the room.

* * *

And that's the end of that!

REVIEW PLEASE!

TeenTitanTeamwork (Soul of a Raven and DudeYourAwesome8) out~


End file.
